


daybreak

by yunyeos



Series: only one bed [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunyeos/pseuds/yunyeos
Summary: Wooyoung is willing to give Hongjoong's side of the bed back to him, but he wants just one thing in return.
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Kim Hongjoong
Series: only one bed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093085
Comments: 9
Kudos: 116





	daybreak

**Author's Note:**

> im managing to finish a lot of my wips right now and yes they are all fluffy rarepair content

Hongjoong wakes up early and rolls onto his side. Wooyoung is curled up next to him, sleeping peacefully. Hongjoong watches the other’s bare face and smiles, pleased that Wooyoung remembered to wipe his makeup off last night. 

He sits up then, shedding the blanket sticking to his shoulders, letting Wooyoung have it to himself. He thinks about getting up to go wash his face, but he knows if he leaves the bed entirely, then he’ll return to Wooyoung unconsciously impersonating a starfish in the middle of the bed, assuming one out of the two of his most frequent sleeping positions. 

The other position is to somehow move from beneath the blanket, or kick it off of his body entirely, which is tolerable at best because it makes Hongjoong’s body more heated in the middle of the night. So, his starfish position is actually more favorable because he does it when Hongjoong isn’t occupying the other side of the bed. 

Hongjoong decides to risk it anyway, shuffling out of bed. He hopes that just this once, Wooyoung won’t move in his sleep. 

In the bathroom, Hongjoong brushes his teeth and washes his face. He takes his time while he thinks of how to convince Wooyoung to save some space on the bed. 

Feeling very refreshed, Hongjoong steps back into the bedroom, ready to tackle the obstacle of his morning. 

As expected, Wooyoung has rolled onto his back, his head resting just between his and Hongjoong’s respective pillows. Hongjoong vaguely wonders how that can ever be comfortable, but he supposes he doesn’t have much of a say on what exactly is or isn’t a comfortable sleeping position. 

Hongjoong grins and leaps onto the bed, careful enough to not land on any of Wooyoung’s limbs, but careless enough to jostle him. At the sudden attack, Wooyoung’s deep breathing stops and his once serene face twists into a disgruntled frown. 

“Wooyoung. Wooyoung. Wooyoungie,” Hongjoong chants. He crawls on top of Wooyoung and pokes and prods at his cheeks. 

“Mmmh,” Wooyoung grimaces and weakly pushes Hongjoong’s hand away. He tries to draw the covers over himself, but is prevented by Hongjoong’s weight on top of him. 

Hongjoong grabs the hem of the blanket and gently tugs at it. Putting on his sweetest voice, he asks, “Wooyoungie. Can you please let me back in?” 

“No,” Wooyoung mumbles. 

“Please?” Hongjoong begs. “My legs are so cold. I’ll do anything!” 

At that, Wooyoung peeks open one eye, clearly interested. “Anything?” 

“If that’s what it takes. But no more blueberry pancakes,” responds Hongjoong with determination. 

“Hmm, okay.” Wooyoung agrees too easily and closes his eye. 

“So? Do I have to do anything?” 

“Kiss me,” Wooyoung says. 

Hongjoong raises his brows. “Just a kiss?” 

Wooyoung makes a sound of affirmation. “Mhm.” 

“And you’ll let me have half the blanket?” 

Another sound. 

“Are you sure? Absolutely sure?” Hongjoong asks. 

“Just kiss me before I change my mind,” Wooyoung responds groggily. 

Hongjoong laughs. “Okay, okay.” 

Wooyoung lies there and waits patiently, until he’s not so patient anymore. 

“Don’t you want your blanket?” he asks. 

“Of course I do! I’m just... admiring the view,” Hongjoong says, brushing Wooyoung’s bangs away from his face. “I’m going to kiss you now.” 

Hongjoong leans down. Wooyoung must feel the bed shift, because his lips part expectantly, tilting his chin slightly to meet Hongjoong in the middle. 

Hongjoong presses his closed lips to Wooyoung’s forehead before he quickly sits back up. 

“There, your kiss. My side of the bed, please,” he says. 

Hongjoong sits up and tugs the hem of the sheet, but Wooyoung’s grip is unrelenting. 

“No.” 

“Why not?” 

Wooyoung’s voice comes out in a soft whisper, so quiet that it takes Hongjoong a moment to process that he even said anything. “...missed.” 

Aimlessly, Wooyoung reaches to his side, where he believes Hongjoong is, but is met with cold air. Immediately defeated, his arm weakly flops onto the bed. 

“I’m right here,” Hongjoong says from above. 

“Of course you are,” Wooyoung sighs. With closed eyes, he successfully reaches for Hongjoong’s hand and clasps their fingers together. 

Wooyoung presses their interlocked hands close to his face, pressing the back of Hongjoong’s palm to his cheek. “You missed,” he speaks again, his voice clearer. 

“What’d I miss?” Hongjoong asks. 

Wooyoung lets go of Hongjoong’s hand to point at his own mouth. He taps his finger against the seam of his parted lips for emphasis. “Here.” 

“Ah,” Hongjoong grins and traces the plump curve of Wooyoung’s mouth with his thumb, stopping just at the prominent mole on his lip. He hears and feels Wooyoung sigh softly, his breath coming out short and warm against the pad of Hongjoong’s thumb. 

“Hongjoong.” 

“Pretty,” Hongjoong says fondly. 

“They’re for kissing, not touching,” Wooyoung admonishes. 

Hongjoong laughs and cups his cheek. “You really want a kiss, huh?” 

“You’re taking too long,” Wooyoung complains. He aimlessly reaches for Hongjoong again, grabs the front of his shirt, and tugs hard. 

Perched on his elbows, Hongjoong trembles and collapses on top of Wooyoung with a squawk. Wooyoung also makes a startled noise that blends into a fit of giggles as Hongjoong, flustered, lifts himself up. 

“I really hope you’re accurate this time,” Wooyoung tells him before Hongjoong touches his chin, effectively silencing him as he waits in anticipation. 

Hongjoong plants a small kiss on Wooyoung’s cheek first, making contact with the mole beneath his eye. He feels the skin move beneath his lips as Wooyoung wrinkles his face up in protest. A whine almost comes out, but Hongjoong chuckles and leans down to finally kiss Wooyoung properly, softly pressing his lips against his. 

The only sound Wooyoung makes is a little satisfied hum, responsive against Hongjoong’s mouth. He holds Hongjoong’s face in his hands, and somehow Hongjoong becomes the one to silently ask for more, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. 

When they part, Hongjoong rests his forehead against Wooyoung’s and thinks about kissing him again. So he does, this time catching Wooyoung off guard, but he’s quick to respond, smiling against his mouth. 

The morning light makes Wooyoung look soft and warm, but the shadow Hongjoong casts over him causes an intimate picture, one that only he gets to see. 

“Did I miss now?” Hongjoong asks playfully. 

“Nope. Bullseye. Ten points,” he answers quickly. Hongjoong feels a little accomplished that he made him so breathless. 

“Good.” 

“You’re so warm right now,” Wooyoung laughs. “Are you sure you still want the blanket?” 

“Yes!” Hongjoong almost cries out, to which Wooyoung laughs at before he scoots over. 

Hongjoong eagerly crawls beneath the sheet, relieved that he finally got his side of the bed back. He shifts on the bed until his front is plastered to Wooyoung’s back. Hongjoong tangles his cold legs with Wooyoung’s warm legs and laughs when Wooyoung whines quietly but doesn’t squirm or try to get away from him. 

Outside, the sun rises higher, light filling up the room. Hongjoong squeezes his eyes shut and takes a deep breath, holding Wooyoung closer. 

“Just a few more minutes,” Hongjoong whispers against Wooyoung’s neck. His words go unheard, because it seems like Wooyoung has a similar mind, already fallen asleep, his breathing slow and steady. 

Hongjoong is quick to follow him, grateful that he will always have Wooyoung by his side.


End file.
